souvenire cacher
by Glory-Story64
Summary: Os sur un secret que molly weasley garde depuis longtemps


J'ai trompé une seule fois mon mari et j'avoue que je n'en suis pas très fière. Cela me ronge depuis quelques années alors j'ai acheté ce petit calepin magique afin de pouvoir mettre ce souvenir dedans et retirer ce poids de mes épaules.

Cela c'est produit, il y a des années, 18 ans pour tout vous dires. J'avais l'habitude après avoir mis mes enfants à la crèche magique, qui se situait à l'époque sur le chemin de Traverse, d'aller boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur. Un café principalement. Le bar était rarement remplit dans l'heure matinale me permettant de profiter de ces minutes de silence bienveillant. J'avais remarqué aussi que je n'étais pas la seule à profiter d'un café aussi tôt. Un jeune homme s'asseyait régulièrement en face du bar. Il devait faire dans les 19/20 ans, jeune en comparaison de mes 26 ans. Il était brun et charmeur avec de ravissant yeux noisette.

Un beau matin, ce jeune homme vient s'asseoir en face de moi et m'offrit un café. On se présenta, il s'appelait James Potter. Il était marié tout comme moi mais n'avait pas d'enfant. Pas encore plutôt dirais-je.

Tous les matins nous nous retrouvions à cette table pour discuter ensemble. Je racontais les pitreries de mes deux plus jeunes fils, quant à lui il me racontait ses farces de l'époque ou il était encore à Poudlard. Rien ne présageait que ça allait déraper entre nous deux.

Puis un jour, je décidais de l'inviter à déjeuner chez moi. Un petit dîné entre amis bien sur. Les enfants étaient encore à la crèche et mon mari ne devait rentrer que tard la nuit. Coïncidence ? Oui. Que mon mari soit là où pas je l'aurais quand même invité ! Il apporta une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et après quelques petits verres nous étions bien pompettes. Ma vue commençait à se brouiller quand je décidais de débarrasser la table, James m'aida. Sauf qu'à un moment donné je perdis l'équilibre (ce qui était en passant tout à fait normal vu le nombre de verre que j'avais avalé) et James juste derrière me rattrapa ! Nos regards se croisèrent, il m'était impossible de détourner les yeux de ce regard merveilleux. Nos visages se rapprochèrent tout doucement comme si on essayait de se contrôler mais que le désire gagnait de la distance. Nos lèvres se touchèrent, nos langues s'enlacèrent dans un baiser doux. Il embrassait comme un Dieu. L'homme parfait pour la petite ménagère que j'étais...

L'après-midi passa vite, trop vite même. Les jours après, nous continuions à nous voir en cachette. Ça à durée deux mois, puis, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais mon mari à la folie et que James s'était sûrement la même chose pour sa femme. Alors je le lui ais dis, que je préférais arrêter là pour ne pas perdre mon mari. Depuis je ne fréquentais plus le Chaudron Baveur, je ne voyais plus James non plus.

Jusqu'à moins d'un mois après notre séparation, pendant la nuit des nausées me prirent. Des nausées horriblement familières. Après 5 enfants on reconnaît facilement ce genre de nausées. Le lendemain, je me présentais à mon Guérisseur-accoucheur. Et voilà, mauvaise nouvelle, j'étais enceinte depuis un peu plus d'un mois...Ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir un enfant qui me gênait, j'adorais les enfants et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir donner la vie une nouvelle fois. Le seul dilemme s'était de savoir qui était le père. Je priais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas que l'enfant naisse pas avec les cheveux noirs de jais.

La grossesse se passa bien. Mon mari était bien sûr enchanté de la nouvelle, cependant je me demandais, s'il serait tout aussi joyeux après la naissance. J'étais tellement anxieuse que j'en perdais le sommeil.

Le jour J finit par arriver. Après les premières contractions mon mari et moi courûmes vers l'hôpital. On avait laissé les enfants à mon frère. Le travail dura 8 heures avant de pouvoir enfin admirer un petit enfant à la tignasse rousse criant de tous ces poumons. Après plusieurs vérifications médicales le médicomage me déposa l'enfant dans mes bras. L'enfant se calma et me regarda d'un air curieux. Il n'avait pas les yeux bleus comme tous les enfants de son âge mais des yeux bruns légèrement différents de ceux de mon mari, un brun noisette. Heureusement, il avait hérité de ma tignasse rousse.

- Comment se nommera l'enfant, me demanda le médicomage.

Je regardais deux secondes encore mon enfant avant de répondre :

- Ronald... Ronald Weasley


End file.
